


No more second desserts

by elena0206



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: And he loves cooking, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, Murder Husbands, maybe too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elena0206/pseuds/elena0206
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing prompt from <a href="https://twitter.com/Sirenja_">@Sirenja_</a>: "Will goes on a diet because he gained some weight due to Hannibals cooking - hanni is not amused" </p>
<p>I can totally see this happening. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	No more second desserts

It all started when Hannibal Lecter stumbled upon a Fitness cereal bar in one of Will’s coats. Cereal bars, and especially the Fitness ones, were not only frowned upon, but completely prohibited in the Graham-Lecter household. Or, at least, in the Lecter side of the household. Instead of confronting Will about it, Hannibal decided to ignore it. “ _A momentary slip_ ,” he thought. Will would redeem himself by continuing to eat the fresh and healthy food prepared by Hannibal.

Much to Hannibal’s dismay, it proved to be more than a momentary slip. First, Will started eating only two courses of their usual five-course meals. Then, he stopped eating after 6 pm altogether. Later on, he announced Hannibal about his new gym subscription. When Will refused to eat a meal one day, arguing that there was too much meat, Hannibal knew it. He knew it was the straw that broke the camel’s back and that he had to address it.

When Will came back from gym, Hannibal was waiting for him.

“We must talk,” he announced with sobriety.

“Sure, just let me take a shower and then we can talk,” Will said, placing a quick peck on Hannibal’s cheek.

“We can talk while you’re showering.”

Hannibal’s insistency made Will stop undressing and frown. “Is everything fine?” he asked, feeling sudden worries creeping up in his mind. “Hannibal, did you lose any of my dogs?”

“Your dogs are all safe,” Hannibal assured and Will sighed with relief, and continued undressing.

“Anything else can wait until I finish.”

He stepped in shower and turned the water on, but Hannibal followed him in the bathroom.

“I want you to be honest, Will. Do you no longer enjoy my cooking?”

“You know your food is great. Everyone thinks so.”

“But what _you_ think is what matters to me.”

Will stopped the water for a moment, and poked his head behind the shower curtain, glancing at Hannibal with suspicion. He must have sensed something.

“Your food is great. Maybe _too_ great. Which is why I decided to go on a diet.”

Hannibal blinked slowly twice, as if there was no bigger offense anyone could ever bring him. Partially, it was true. Cooking was a core element of his lifestyle and anyone refusing to eat his food would be insulting. But Will – his best friend, his partner, his lover, the mongoose under his house – abstaining from eating the food he had cooked especially for him was beyond unacceptable.

“I do not concur,” Hannibal eventually voiced his opinion.

Will made a face. “You don’t concur?” he asked, half amused and half intrigued. “Hannibal, I can go on a diet without asking for your permission.”

“We take all decisions together, and what you put in your body is a highly important decision. That is precisely why I spend so much time and energy cooking only what’s best for you, Will.”

Will sighed and threw his head back. “I know, Hannibal, and I appreciate that you do it for me. But maybe we could try something… lighter, you know?”

Hannibal frowned. “Do you mean something of avian origin?”

“No, I don’t mean _chicken_. What I mean is no meat at all.”

Hannibal almost gasped when hearing _no meat at all_.

“Your dressing alone has enough calories for a whole day,” Will continued. “Your salads have – what? Five different types of meat? Probably more on holidays. Hannibal, even your drinks have something of… _questionable_ origin in them.  It’s just too much for me.”

He listened to Will’s words quietly. Will wasn’t necessarily wrong about the amount of meat they consumed, but it wasn’t a change Hannibal could make so suddenly. It had to be gradual.

“Very well then,” Hannibal eventually agreed. “We will both start eating less. No more second desserts. That should be enough for now.”

Will chuckled and resumed showering. Small victories counted too.


End file.
